castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dracula
Wow...this article needs serious''improvement....... Oh boy, considering Dracula's in every game, that would be quite a task. Maybe I'll take up that challenge though.Reinhart77 22:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) My memories with old man drac.... i guess i could tell all of you about those times when Dracula was mentioned in my childhood first, my cousin liked scaring the living daylights out of me so he told me this: ''"Hey, you have to be careful because Dracula might bite you" so i guess i screamed..... second, my uncle would act like him, especially his habit of calling Alucard stupid, dumb, useless, traitor and idiot so i got mad.... and third, my classmate's sister has a BIG crush on Dracula and when her sister found out about Lisa, well....... SHE PRINTED LISA'S PICTURE AND BURNED IT!!!!!!! (very similar to her actual death....O_O) hmm.......father and son..... Genya arikado 09:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) A Helping Hand aww.....Don't worry Reinhart77!!!! i can help you!! let's just hope that the other nice editors (and that shadowmaster jerk who hurt my feelings) would help us too...Genya arikado 12:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Reboot I think it would be better if we move the reboot information about Dracula to Gabriel's page since this article is primarily about Mathias Cronqvist anyway. Perhaps we could also make a disambiguation linking to the two characters. Nagumo baby 18:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I support for the split. We should move the information to Gabriel and use the folding function to hide it for avoiding spoiler. --'TX55TALK'' 00:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Does it make sense to have a "Dracula (Lords of Shadow)" page with as much information as possible without the spoiler, and then add in a spoiler section "um, see Gabriel". That's basically what I had originally done for pages like Zead and Arikado. --Reinhart77 02:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::wait..i thought the final boss in that game is satan.....why make dracula another page?Genya arikado 08:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::All materials related to Dracul needs to be moved to their own page. Also, lot of Wiki's information needs to be changed in order to reflect this change, as LoS related articles keep referring to Dracula, a character which does not appear in said game. :::There's no LoS material on this page. LoS' Dracula is Gabriel Belmont. -Chernabogue (talk) 20:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Dracula Enemy Data page I'm thinking of making one big page that contains all the boss statistics of Dracula, his forms and strategies for his boss battles. I've ran into troubles with making the infobox template however. My idea is to create one infobox that covers the statistics of ALL the Dracula forms from the series but without making it a giant monstrosity. I was thinking of roughly basing the infobox on this one. If you click on the little boxes that say NES/PS/GBA etc it switches to a different infoxbox. My plan is to do it like that but I can't seem to hide the sections. I've read that you would have to tinker with the Common.js page but I don't really know anything about that. Could perhaps somebody help me with this? Nagumo baby 19:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Template Issues Due to the fact this page is locked, it is impossible for the necessary templates to be added to his page. So who ever is allowed to edit this page, Please proceed to add all the templates to it. Ixbran 20:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Why locked? I wanted to add a nice screencap from Lament of Innocence, but it's locked, presumably due to the LoS debate. When can we expect it to be unlocked (so to speak)?--The Traveller 13:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's unlocked now. Nagumo baby 09:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Legends Dracula Since we have a seperate page for LoS Dracula, is it ok if I also make a page for Legends Dracula? Legends is also an alternate timeline now, just like Lords of Shadow. --Nagumo baby (talk) 17:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :LoS Dracula is Gabriel, there's no real page for the LoS Dracula (yet). This aside, we can make "Dracula/Legends" or "Dracula (Legends)". I'd go with "Dracula (Legends)", as it is a different Dracula. You are certainly more informed than me on the topic, so I'll let you decide. (BTW, does this mean we need to create pages for CotM Dracula, etc.)? -Chernabogue (talk) 18:09, October 27, 2012 (UTC) "Dracula (Legends)" was what I had in mind, too. I definitely think we should eventually also make pages for CotM Dracula etc. --Nagumo baby (talk) 08:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. Don't forget to place templates to redirect people to these paes at the beginning for "Main" Dracula's page. :) -Chernabogue (talk) 08:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Theory behind Dracula's inconsistent personality I think it's due to the balance between Mathias's personality and the Chaos-gripped rage/hatred wavering. Though 1797 might be a point as with his defeat, Dracula showed some regret over his actions, perhaps causing that aspect to become dormant in all later resurrections, leaving only the chaos-fueled rage and hatred of humanity to be dominant.--ReiKusanagi (talk) 21:43, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Girls kidnapped by Dracula Maybe it does not have much to do with the discussion, but Dracula and his minions kidnapped and imprisoned the girlfriends and wives of each of the Belmonts during games Castlevania (Dracula for what is known in other works such as books and movies also kidnapped girls) # Sara Trantou kidnapped in 1094 by Walter Benhard # Sypha Belnades was petrified by servants of Dracula before the events of Castlevania Dracula's Curse. (Sypha where it was trapped and not sequestered) # Illyana Ricktor (non-canonical) kidnapped by Dracula in 1576. # Serena's fiancee Simon Belmont (non-canonical) kidnapped by Dracula in 1691 in the game Haunted Castle. # Lydie Elranger: kidnapped by Maxim in 1748 while he was possessed by the spirit of Dracula # Annet. Richter Belmont's girlfriend kidnapped and imprisoned by servants of Dracula in 1792. # Maria Renard is kidnapped along with Annette in 1792 # Tera and Iris kidnapped by Dracula in 1792 # Ada adoptive sister of Cornell servants kidnapped by Dracula in 1844 in Castlevania Legacy of Darkness. In this list the only girls who braved Dracula after being released were: Sypha Belnades, Illyana Ricktor and Maria Renard :Also Maria Renard. --'''TX55TALK 01:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. I had forgotten her You forgot Tera and Iris. And, Annette isn't Renard. In the IGA's canon, Annette isn't Maria's elder sister. Castlevania: Dracula X is non-canon title.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I already corrected the list About Dracula's age in RoB This is something I was wondering about, and I'm not sure whether or not there is an answer to this, perhaps in a Japanese source I don't know about. We know that in CV3/Akumajo Densetsu Dracula's identity is Vlad Tepes and that he became Dracula in the 15th century. Later we have Rondo of Blood, which clearly has a medieval setting, but in the manual Dracula's age is given as 800 years. This would place the game in the year 2231 (1431 + 800). Obviously, I doubt this was the case, even back in 1993. Which makes me wonder whether or not the information about Dracula being 800 years was an oversight. I came up with two theories: 1) It's just an oversight. You could probably make a good case for this, since we know that back in the day the Castlevania series was developed by several teams, often at the same time, so there wasn't much coordination story-wise. On the other hand, Dracula's identity of Vlad Tepes was clearly established in CV3, so you think they would taken that into account when they established Dracula's age. 2) Rondo was originally intented to be seperated from the NES games story-wise, so the age inconsistency brought about by Vlad Tepes is bypassed. Unfortunately, I don't have any evidence this. The NES games were originally more like a self-contained trilogy, and Simon's Quest ends with Dracula being destroyed forever, as stated in the ending text and official guide, which would lent some credibility to this theory. To further expand on that idea, I also have a theory that Rondo might have been developed as a story sequel to Akumajo Dracula X68000, which itself is kind of a reboot of CV1. Both Rondo and that game were developed at the same time, and there is evidence of interaction between the two teams as almost all of the X68000 staff is mentioned as a "special thanks" in the credits of Rondo. Also, the composer of X68000 also worked on Rondo. The Peeping Eye enemy, which originated in X68000, which also appears in Rondo is an example of this interaction. So I wonder if the interaction also extented to the scenario a little bit, by making Rondo a follow-up story wise to X68000. Neither X68000 or Rondo mention Dracula is Vlad Tepes, so that would make the bit about him being 800 years old not problematic. I tried digging through some Japanese sources, but I couldn't find evidence for either theory. Is there perhaps a source out there that supports either of these theories, or perhaps presents an alternative explanation? --Nagumo baby (talk) 20:05, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :I have no idea. I have no sources which answer your question.--Kiyuhito (talk) 16:33, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Is SO in DoS :p "Dracula serves as the final boss in almost all of the games, except the first and the last two games in the timeline's chronology (Lament of Innocence, Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow)." It should definitely be noted that he DOES in fact serve this same same role in Dawn of Sorrow, even if non-canon. - 22:49, June 22, 2016 (UTC)